No one awake, but the stars
by Wind
Summary: Rocketshippy! It's one of those beautiful nights somewhere between spring and summer... full moon shining... Very sweet story, which is sure to captive your attension! If(/when) you read, do review.


Author: Wind

Rating: PG13(for no reason, I just like that rating…)

Category: Romance, mushy syrap romance

Disclaimer: *tries to think of something original* I don't own them. It's that simple.

Feedback: Please? You know I love getting it…

Author's notes: My second rocketshippy fic. I didn't get too much feedback from my first one, but… *shugs*. This was inspirated by some poems and the fact that I'm hopeless romantic. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I'm still Finnish, English is not my mother tongue and I do not own a working spellcheck. Now that we've cleared that little detail, do read on…

No one awake, but the stars

The campfire has died to ashes. It's dark. Not pitch black, no, since it's a clear night, moon and stars and everything. Jessie and Meowth are already asleep. I probably should hit the bed, or sleeping bag in this case. I should. Yet, I don't move a muscle. We're on top of a little hill. Not far from us, starts trees. It's not a real forest or anything, more like a fruit garden someone has forgot years ago. I push myself up from the log I've been sitting on and walk towards the trees. They're still blooming. It is the time of year when you're not sure wether it is still spring or already summer. Weather is warm, but it can get shilly during nights. Well, it's'pretty warm tonight, so I sit down on the soft grass. The full moon is shining it's pale light above the landscape. A small whisper of wind flies past me towards the trees, making those little flowers shiwer, before dropping their gently colored pedals to the ground. Looks like it's snowing, when the pedals dance in the air. One of them lands on top of my nose. Another blow of wind and it continues it way to the ground. The whole world is so quiet. So peaceful. So beautiful. Like a poem. Air around me seems to be filled with pedals of flowers, pink flowers, blue flowers… and one bright red flower, like fire. It turns my thought to her, again. These flowers around me have bloomed for weeks… Why can't my love for her bloom, even if it would be only one night? I let out a sigh. There is a voice in the night. Sounds like a bird, maybe a Pidgey. I wonder if it's cries are caused by love, if it, too, is awake because of love. Probably not. After all, it is only a pokémon. How could pokémons have any idea what love is like. I take quick look towards our camp. I can see her form, she must be sleeping. Having sweet dreams. I have sweet dreams sometimes. They're about her, about us. It feels so cruel to wake up in the morning and realice it was just another dream. Yeah, I know, I know. I should tell her. I don't know how. I'd like to send a letter to her, pour my whole heart and soul into it and give it to her, but I can't. Because my heart is with her, she has my heart. How could I write what my heart feels if it's not with me? How could I know what it wants to say? You know, sometimes I'm almost jelous to my heart, 'cause it gets to be with her all day and all night. Well, tecnicly I am with her all the time, but… in different way. I can't find words to descripe what I feel for her and what she means to me. I am weak. I cry a lot. She's the master of my tears. If she wants to, she can comfort me and I feel safe. If she wants to, she can tread me badly and make me cry. She has all the power over me. Even if she was my shadow, I don't think she would be following me. I would be following her. Sometimes I hope I didn't love her. I don't want to love her. I wish I didn't feel this way about her. And then, a little thought creeps in my mind. Maybe she loves me too. At this point, I usually shake my head to get myself realistic. In life ir always ends up that we fall in love with those who don't love us. I lay down on the ground. I breath deep. A sweet smell of the flowers fills my nose. I stare to the sky, seeing bright stars. They're the only ones awake beside myself. I close my eyes and wish to fall a sleep. Not that it would make a difference. She is always there. Not a moment passes by without me thinking of her. Even when I sleep, she is there. She is always in my mind. Her saphire eyes, her luxury red hair, her ruby lips, her soft skin… her temper of fire. Fire. That word discripes my love to her. It's like fire in my chest. One could think it's almost a miracle that it hasn't burned me to death. 

Mmm… A small smile lights my face as I turn around in my sleeping bag, reaching, my hands out. They don't meet anything. Somethings not right. I open my eyes and look around. He's not here. He should be right next to me! Where can he be? I sit up smoothing my hair and letting my eyes search for James' familiar form. The full moon is shining brightly. Lucky for me. Now it's not a problem seeing around. It takes me only a moment to spot him. He is sitting on ground little bit outside our camp area. His face is serious. Moon light is playing in his hair. Behind him, are some old trees, fruit trees, I think. Ones with blossoms. Somehow the whole scene looks so magical. I almost wonder if my dream is still going on. My dream… He was next to me. He placed his hands around me and pulled me close to himself. I close my eyes as I remember the warm feeling. His gentle voice whispering "I love" in to my ear… I snap my eyes wide open. What the hell am I thinking? I couldn't have that kind of dream. Why would I have that kind of dream? I sake my head. I'm not thinking straight. Yet, my eyes wander to look at him again. The moonlight is making him look so pale. I think he looks like he is thinking. Thinking something serious, something meaningfull. I let out a small laughter. James, thinking. Isn't that an unrealistic idea. But… Maybe it's not. Sure, he doesn't seem to come up with too many bright ideas during daytime. Now, his face clearly reflects thinking. Probably not our next plan, though. Still… I think obviously he thinks more than he let's us believe he does. I do know he's not as stupid as he appears sometimes. Well, almost as stupid, but not quite. I wonder what he is thinking about. Is it something practical? Knowing him, no. Something poetic, even romantic? I little dreamy smile flashes across my lips. I froze on my tracks. Wait, wait! What's happening to me? This isn't how I usually act. I'm not supposed to act like this. I'm not supposed to think like this! But still… I wonder what he is thinking… I lift my eyes to the sky, seeing the full moon. That gotta be it! It's the damn moon. I've hear it makes people strange. So, I'm not softening up. It's just gonna be this one night. This thought comforts me greatly. Since it's not gonna be anything stable. Of course full moon hasn't affected me ever before… This thought I wave out of my head quickly. My gace is fixed to James again. I see him lay down to the grass, so I can't see him very well anymore. I open my sleeping bag and quickly slide out of it. The grass under my feet feels wet, cold and soft. Standing straight up, I can see him better again. His eyes are closed. Is he asleep? Sleeping in this wet grass can't be good. He can get cold! Not that I'd care othervise, but if he does we have to take break from our mission. I hestitate for a moment, which isn't like me at all, before starting to walk towards him. Quietly, trying to not make too much noise. I don't even know why. I think I wanna just watch him. My steps don't make much noise in the wet grass, not until I step on a stick. It makes a crack noise and a little yelp escaped my lips, for it hurt my bare foot. His eyes open up and he turns to look.

A small cracking noise sends an impuls to my brains. I open my eyes and turn to look towards the noise. First I see a pait of bare feet. Looking up, I see a pink nightcrow covering the most perfect body in the world. It's not even necessary for me to see the face to know who it is. But how could I pass the opurtunity to watch her beauty? I lift my eyes to see hers shining in the moonlight. She looks like a dream vision, looking inside my eyes. Quickly I turn my head away. Don't look. Please Jessie, don't look. You'll guess. Guess my little secret. Don't look at me. My heart beats fast. I try to hide my feelings. It's no use. She would have to be blind not to know how I feel about her. It shines out of my face when ever I look at her. So clearly that people come and ask me what's wrong, what's in my mind. She does it. Her angelic voise rings through my ears, asking me what's on my mind.

"Nothing special," I mutter. "You know, just stuff."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" she says sitting down next to me. I make the mistake of looking at her again. She smiles to me, her amazing smile. I wanna get lost in it, but I don't dare. I know how many hard words can be hidden behind it. Words as poisonous as Arboks bite, behind that sweet smile. She asks me again what I was thinking. I try to come up with something casual. Like a plan to capture Pikachu. That should do it. But she laughs at me. Placing her hand on mine, she demands to hear what I really thought. God, Jessie, why do you have to do this to me? Why did you come here next to me in the first place? Why do you have to torture me with your guestions? I feel my eyes watering up and I try to turn my head away. She stops me, by putting her hand on my cheek and turning my face to hers. We stare into each others eyes. I single tear runs down my cheek.

He's crying. Why is he crying? Is something wrong? I feel myself worried. If there is something wrong he would tell me, wouldn't he? He would, right? Then again, he doesn't really have a reason does he. I never really listen. I wipe his tear away with my hand softly. Maybe I haven't been there for him, but I am now. I'll make it up. For I love him. This realation stuns me, but I know it's true. I love him, have loved him for years, and he doesn't know this. But I didn't know it either, until now. As gently as possible I ask him if there is something wrong. He doesn't say anything, just looks in my eyes. His eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes. He looks so vulnerable. I put my arms around him, pulling him close. I run my fingers in his lavender hair.

She wipes away my tear and pulls me into her arms. She playes with my hair. I'm stunned. This wasn't what I expected her to do. I thought she would hit me, in best case just yell at me for being sucha baby. She doesn't. Somehow, she feels softer. Maybe it's the moon. I've heard full moon makes people act weird. I look at the sky, to the magical moon. It seems even brighter than before. I gulp. This is it, now or never. A little voice insede me tries to tell me never is not so bad option at all, but I ignore that voice the best I can. Taking deep breath I gather my courage. Trying to, at least. I take another breath, softly pushing myself away from her. I know her eyes will make me loose the little courage I have, but I have to see her face. She looks at me little puzzeled and lets go. For a moment we simply look at each other. Then I open my mounth: "Jessie…I… There's something… I…" Words seem to be catched up in my throath.

"Yes…?" her voice comes out very steady and calm. Maybe never isn't sucha bad option after all. No. I take another breath of the sweet air and try again, different way this time.

"I have this little problem… actually, a big problem…"I let out a nervous laughter, "And I was wondering if you could help me out with it."

"Of course, James."she replies. I can almost feel how sure she is about that she knows what to do. In any other case, I would be sure that she knows the solution too. I fix my eyes to hers and burst it out:"I'm hopelessly in love with you. What should I do?". For a moment there is silence between us. She looks completely taken by surprise. I bet that even if she had guessed I love her, she never ever thought I would have the guts to tell it to her. Can't blame her for that, I never thought I would have courage for it either. I keep looking at her, waiting for some kind of answer. Yelling, hitting… anything. She doesn't. She just looks at me, eyes very wide, for time that feels like forever. I bite my lips. It was obviously a mistake to tell her. Well, can't take it back… And then, just when I'm about to give up all hope, a little smile appears to her face and she speaks with voice that is softer than silk: "I think you should just say it to me and after that…" She leans her face closer to mine, closing her eyes slowly. My heart beats like a steammachine, my hands shake, as I also lean forward. Our lips meet. First softly, then with more passion. I wrap my hands around her slender waist, pulling her very close. She places her hands around my neck. I feel happiness filling me. I waited for you, Jessie, and you came. My darling, if you hadn't came tonigh, I think I would have died. I broke our kiss to get some air. She looks at me with this little playfull glitter in her eyes, saying: "You still haven't said it…". I look at her, first not realising what she means. I'm about to ask what she means, when I get it. I kiss her again, before saying:"I love you, Jessie." She smiles, looking very pleased. "I love you too, James,"she tells me. I smile happyly. Sure, I did guess it when we kissed, but hearing it from her, makes it more real. We lay down to the grass holding each other close. I'm about to drift of to sleep, when I hear her muttering: "It wasn't the moon after all… ". I don't understand what she means. Maybe I ask tomorrow. Right now, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're here, together. Few light pink pedal land on us, as the soft wind goes by. Pidgeys sing. It is summer…

Ta-daa! Now, how many of you thought I was gonna kill James? Anywayz, I know it was mushy, but I had read a book of Japanece poems about love, so what else could it be? I don't think I have anything more to say… Except: review, please! If you hated it, if you loved it, if you couldn't care less about it, if you didn't even bother to read it, if you wish it would burn in the hell with the author… Tell me. I'm not too picky when it comes to feedback. It won't take you more than a minute to tell me what you thought, but it will make me lot happier person! Also, I need to know whether or not continue Rocketshippy stories… So, please, review.


End file.
